<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine´s Gift by HollowJacky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708021">Valentine´s Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowJacky/pseuds/HollowJacky'>HollowJacky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, I tried my best, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowJacky/pseuds/HollowJacky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Valentine´s Gift for someone on Discord. English is not my first language, sorry for mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine´s Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an Valentine´s Gift for someone on Discord</p><p>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br/>Pairing: Gray x Natsu</p><p>Warning: There will be a lot of OCCness since I´m not into FT. The only thing I know about Gray is that he likes to appear naked wherever he goes.</p><p>I also got rusty after not writing for 5+ years, but I tried my best. </p><p>English is not my first language. You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was a troublemaker.<br/>
Disrupting class, talking back to teachers, whispering to classmates during lessons and not listening. But he always stood up for others and his heart was at the right place which made him quite popular with the people around him. </p><p>But there was one teacher that couldn´t stand him. He was a young teacher, fresh meat was what the girls liked to say, he was motivated and his pupils listened when he spoke. But not that goddamn troublemaker. He prefered to look out the window or doodled whatever those creatures were in his notebooks. His homework was never done in time and if he came in late he always had a ridiculous excuse.</p><p>The class rumored that Mr. Gray hated Natsu. Natsu needed to come in after class the sixth or seventh time in a row after all. To “catch up that stuff he misses during his daydreaming” Mr. Gray used to say. Natsu would only grin and shrugged with his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“You seriously need to stop that.”</p><p>The school was almost empty and Mr. Gray sat alone with his pupil in the classroom. </p><p>“You interrupted my class long enough and the school year only began.”</p><p>There it was again. That smile. That fucking smile that let Mr. Grays heart drop a little. </p><p>“But it´s easier that way”, said Natsu. “What if someone sees me sneak into here?”</p><p>Mr. Gray sighed. Well, that was a point. “Still, you´re not the only one I teach and it´s the last school year for all of you. It´s just unfair for your classmates.”</p><p>“Then we need another place where we can meet.”</p><p>Mr. Gray looked up to the boy, no, to this young man. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>When the teacher reached for his belt, excitment sparkled up in Natsu eyes. </p><p>“Get down from my desk”, Mr. Gray said.</p><p>“Make me, Sensei.”</p><p>Mr. Gray grinned and put his belt on the desk for later, then he loosened his tie a bit. It started getting hot in here.</p><p>He grabbed Natsus hip to direct him carefully on his lap, wrapping his arms around the young man in the process. </p><p>“No fighting back this time?”</p><p>“Not in the mood for that today”, Natsu opened his mouth slightly and started to kiss his teacher. He had been waiting for this all day and got inpatient.<br/>
Mr. Gray only welcomed the invation and kissed him back with a flaming passion. He didn´t know how that kind of teacher-pupil-relationship-shit started, but it didn´t matter anyway.<br/>
His hands slipped under Natsus white T-Shirt and pulled it over Natsus head quickly, so that they could continue their kiss as fast as possible. A firm upper body was revealed which was explored by Mr. Gray fingers. By now he knew what he needed to touch to let Natsu melt.</p><p>“Ah, shit”, gasped Natsu during this and felt his pants tightened. He let out a little moan and tried to open Mr. Grays shirt buttons, but failed just due to Mr. Grays quick fingers which started to rub over Natsus nipples. Natsu could not concentrate enough to simply open buttons. </p><p>“On your knees”, he was told firmly and with lust in the voice and Natsu obeyed. Because of his pants his dick started to throb painfully and he opened them before he was told otherwise. You could saw his hardened dick through the underpants. Mr. Gray loved it. </p><p>Before both even knew Mr. Gray had lost all of his clothes in a matter of second and were lost in a black hole, he leaned back in his chair and watched how Natsu placed himself between his strong legs. </p><p>Natsu took Mr. Grays dick and opened his mouth to swallow the tip of it, the one attached to it sighed. “Fuck, Natsu.”</p><p>The pink haired man was still a noob when it came to blowjobs, but he wasn´t bad either. For Mr. Gray it was the perfect middle and Natsu could only improve. </p><p>The tongue swirled around the tip while the mouth tried to suck a little too at the same time while the head booped up and down. It was hard, – like the dicks – but it was worth every moan.<br/>
During this he tried to remove his pants with one hand, still giving the blowjob to the teacher. He felt so hot and he was already slightly sweating. </p><p>Natsu got a little faster now, getting more and more confident. He really wanted to touch himself, but he knew it was forbidden. Despite that he liked it more when Mr. Gray touched him.</p><p>Mr. Gray himself runs his hand trough this pink, wonderful hair. It was a shame that Natsu liked to shave his pube hair, Mr. Gray would love to see it.</p><p>“That´s enough, I´m damn close, Natsu. Let me take care of you now.”</p><p>The student let out a disapointed moan when Mr. Gray lift up his chin with a hand and softly forced him to look up. Then Natsu was directed to stand up and to sit down on the desk. After removing the pants Mr. Gray also removed the underwear and revealed a hard cock. He smirked and licked the whole length before he took it into his mouth to show how a blowjob was done. After all he was a teacher and his job was it to educate his students for life. </p><p>Natsu leaned back a little and enjoyed his show now. He moaned like a bitch in heat, he was far more sensitive than his teacher, and soon enough his arms give in. He layed down on the desk while Mr. Gray deepthroated him. Natsu almost cried out a slutty scream. </p><p>“Shit, shit, shit, shit...!”</p><p>Mr. Gray stopped and looked up. “Already, huh? Nah, not yet.”</p><p>He took his belt and bend down to Natsu, engaged him into a messy kiss. During this the teacher reached out to Natsus hands and tied them up over the pink hair with the belt.<br/>
During the kiss Mr. Gray stroked Natus legs and put one arm under Natsus left knee to lift it up, placing it on his left shoulder to have more space. </p><p>Mr. Gray broke the kiss and shoved two fingers as replacement in the hot mouth, Natsu sucked and licked them, totally hypnotised by lust. </p><p>“Yeah, get them wet nicely, Natsu.”</p><p>Natsu squirmed under him a little, doing the best he could to make his Senpai-chan proud, and got more and more excited for the main event. He felt a hand sliding down from his chest to his hip, up his lifted leg, then there was a small, but pleasureable pain. Mr. Gray had bit him; he loved to do that, but he needed to left those love marks on places nobody would see like Natsus tighs. </p><p>The teacher removed the fingers and placed on of them at the twitching entrance of Natsu. </p><p>“Fuck, hurry up, please!”, the young man pleaded. “I can´t fucking wait anymore!”</p><p>His voice was heavy with the desire to get fucked. He wanted it NOW.</p><p>“Be patient or I lock your dick up again”, warned Mr. Gray and inserted the tip of his finger. Then the rest of the finger followed slowly, Natsu practically swallowing him - so the second finger was added to spread the asshole wider. </p><p>“Now beg for it! You want my dick, Natsu? How much do you want it really?”</p><p>“I want it very, very bad! I love and adore your dick, I want it to fuck me all day! I just can´t get enough of it! Please, I´ve been so good and patient, my fuckhole is ready for you!”</p><p>Mr. Gray smiled and continued fucking him with his fingers. He got off by getting told how great his dick was. </p><p>“I loved your dick since the first time I saw it! It feels great when it shoots your sperm into me. Shit, it´s the most perfect dick I´ve ever seen in my life!”</p><p>The teacher removed his fingers and placed his tip at Natsus entrance. </p><p>“My ass exists to please your dick, please use it all you want!”</p><p>That was it, Mr. Gray heard enough. While holding one of the younger ones leg he pushed himself in the body underneath him. Slowly and steady. It was hot like always. He loved Natsus warmth and how his cock was embraced by it. </p><p>He moved carefully in and out before he would push all of himself in. There was no need to rush or hurt the other. When Natsu put his other free leg around Mr. Grays waist the teacher knew the pink haired was ready. It was their sign for it. </p><p>Because of that he pushed in hard. Natsu let out a long moan when the prostate was hit. “Yes!”, he moaned. “More...”</p><p>“Are you´re my little slut, Natsu?”, Mr. Gray asked while he thrusted in a slow pace. “Are you the teachers little slut?”</p><p>“Yehesss, I am! Do it harder, please!”</p><p>Mr. Gray hit a bit more harder, but still hold himself back. He didn´t want it to end yet and he wanted to enjoy the sight of Natsu getting higher and higher by their sex just a few minutes more. </p><p>Their heavy panting and the sound of flesh hitting filled the empty classroom. Mr. Gray got faster with every thrust and Natsu thought he would go insane. His prostate was hit over and over again by the man he loved. He wouldn´t even mind going insane when it means he still could be fucked by this incredible cock. </p><p>“I... I´m coming”, Natsu gasped. “Your dick make me come!”</p><p>He arched his back as soon as the adrenalin rushed through his veins and his whole body flinched. Mr. Gray wasn´t ready to come yet, so he continued fucking him. Well, Natsu loved it this way the most anyway. </p><p>“Fuck yeah, let your dick still use me”, Natsu tried to move with the teacher toghether.</p><p>“Want your reward?”, Mr. Gray panted. </p><p>Natsus red face lit up. “Yes, please, give me all your dick got!”</p><p>A few thrusts more and Mr. Gray felt his orgasm rushing over/through (Selina, hilfe q.q) his body and exploded into Natsus waiting ass. </p><p>“THAT felt so amazing, Natsu”, Mr. Gray bend down to him to give him a kiss. “You get better with every time we fuck. Do you want me to plug your slutty ass so you can carry my cum home?”</p><p>“I would blow you all week for that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>